


Поцеловать небо

by Regis



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Питер всего лишь хочет быть таким же, как его брат.





	Поцеловать небо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/364392) by Saestina. 



> первый сезон  
> не бечено

\- Это может начаться с мании величия.

\--

Питер стоит на крыше дома, чувствуя, как тело хлещет ветер со скоростью пульса, бьющего в его ушах.

Он заглядывает через край и видит лицо своего брата, а в следующее мгновенье он уже падает, кувыркаясь в воздухе, и на секунды оказываясь в безопасности в руках Нэйтана, прежде чем падать дальше. 

\--

\- Ты умеешь летать, Нэйтан.

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

\- Шутишь? Я видел тебя, - говорит он. – Я могу летать тоже, я знаю это. Я только… Я не пробо…

\- Что тебя останавливает, Питер?

\- Не знаю, - говорит он. – Может быть, мне просто нужно прыгнуть.

\--

Мать держит его за руку, когда он просыпается, их пальцы крепко сплетены на грубых больничных простынях.

Он моргает и сонно спрашивает. 

– Где Нэйтан?

Она не улыбается.

\- Он ушел, – отвечает она.

\-- 

Он посещает доктора Суреша, и прямо во время визита, ангел-хранитель в черном останавливает время, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо, и исчезает также внезапно, как и появился.

Когда все проходит, и он возвращается в реальность настоящего, доктор как-то странно смотрит на него. Питер бормочет, запинаясь. 

\- Вы его видели?

\- Кого? - спрашивает доктор.

\- Хиро, - отвечает Питер. - Парень – Хиро – он рассказал мне, как спасти мир.

\- Герой? – терпеливо повторяет доктор, стараясь оставаться спокойным. 

Питер криво улыбается, когда понимает, как это должно звучать со стороны. Он искоса смотрит на мужчину. 

\- Вы думаете, я сошел с ума?

\--

\- Расскажи мне больше о герое, Питер.

\- Не герой, - нетерпеливо отзывается Питер. – Хиро. Хиро.

\- Он тоже может летать?

\- Нет, он путешествует во времени. 

\- Что это значит?

\- Ну, а как это звучит, Нэйтан? Он может вернуться в прошлое, - нетерпеливо объясняет Питер. – Может останавливать время, может не дать случиться плохому, и я помогаю ему. 

\- Как?

\- Чирлидер, - отвечает он, видя, как меняется выражение лица его брата. - Я должен спасти ее, Нэйтан, и я не дам тебе остановить меня. 

Мужчина мгновенье словно переваривает его ответ, а затем спрашивает. 

\- Ты тоже можешь путешествовать во времени, Питер?

Питер смотрит на свои руки, удивляясь, как Нэйтан сразу вычислил то, в чем он не был полностью уверен. 

– Я думаю, я могу делать все, что могут они.

\--

Женщина пересекает улицу как раз в тот момент, когда он падает. Она набирает 911 трясущимися пальцами, и потом дожидается воя сирен, и тихо молится про себя, когда они спускают его вниз.

\--

Питер поднимает глаза, когда чирлидер открывает дверь, застенчиво улыбаясь, вся в золотистых кудряшках. Он знает, что болен, и что-то ужасно неправильно у него внутри, но, кажется один взгляд на нее уменьшает его боль. 

Она садится и заговаривает с ним, немного тушуясь, и все, что он может делать, это смотреть на нее и видеть в ней себя. 

\- Ты не знаешь, что пережил падение? – спрашивает она.

\- Нет, – он смеется. - Очень глупо, правда?

Она становится серьезной. 

– Нет, это вовсе не глупо.

Прежде чем уйти, она вручает ему горсть таблеток и смотрит, пока он послушно не глотает их все. 

\--

Мать держит его за руку, когда он просыпается, их пальцы крепко сплетены на грубых больничных простынях.

Он моргает и сонно спрашивает. 

– Где Нэйтан?

Она не улыбается.

\- Нэйтана нет, - отвечает она.

\--

Питер видит Нэйтана в своих снах. Как тот идет к нему навстречу. Все остальные пятятся, убегают от него, пока их фигуры не становятся лишь тенями где-то на периферии его взгляда, но Нэйтан всегда идет прямо к нему, пока не приближается так близко, что Питер не видит больше ничего, кроме лица брата.

\--

Она говорит ему, что скоро уедет в Париж, и он чувствует, как эти слова рассеивают в прах последний клочок его веры. В этом месте, полном врагов и незнакомцев, он зависит от нее, его золотоволосой девушки, одетой в белое. 

\- Ты не можешь уехать, Клэр, - говорит он.

Она улыбается ему. 

– Это только на пару недель.

\- Нет, - возражает он. - Ты нужна мне здесь. Ты единственная, кто может удержать меня. 

Улыбка исчезает с ее лица. 

– Удержать от чего, Питер?

\--

\- Ты не можешь изменить прошлое, Питер.

\- Мы можем, - говорит Питер. – Хиро…

\- “Герой” не может изменить прошлого тоже.

Питер упрямо сжимает челюсть, когда смотрит вверх на своего брата, который упорно не хочет увидеть правду прямо перед глазами. 

– Боже, Нэйтан, почему ты только не можешь допустить…

\- Нэйтан мертв, Питер, – тихо говорит мужчина, стоящий рядом. 

Рот Питера раскрывается в безмолвном крике, пока он смотрит на своего брата, пытаясь осознать слова, которые тот только что произнес. Но доктор Суреш не ждет, пока он откликнется. 

\- Нэйтан погиб в автокатастрофе вместе со своей женой, шесть месяцев назад, - продолжает он. 

\- Нет, - шепчет Питер. - Нэйтан взлетел, и с ним все в порядке…

\- Нэйтан не умел летать, Питер, - говорит мужчина. - Так же как и ты. Ты прыгнул.

\- Нэйтан поймал меня…

\- Ты упал на пожарную лестницу. Спасатели спустили тебя вниз.

\--

Мать держит его за руку, когда он просыпается, их пальцы крепко сплетены на грубых больничных простынях.

Он моргает и сонно спрашивает. 

– Где Нэйтан?

Она не улыбается.

\- Нэйтан умер, Питер, – говорит она. - Ты знаешь это. 

Она смотрит на единственного сына, что у нее остался, и горький комок слез подкатывает к ее горлу, когда она представляет его себе, прыгающим с крыши, в полной уверенности, что он полетит, также как и его брат.

\- Мне нужно кое-что рассказать тебе, - говорит она. – О твоем отце.

\--

Питер теряет контроль. Он чувствует, как горит изнутри, и это так больно, и не герой, не доктор, не чирлидер не могут помочь ему сейчас. 

А потом вдруг его брат – тот, кто всегда говорил ему забыть, махнуть рукой – оказывается здесь рядом с ним. 

\- Нэйтан, - хрипит он.

Его брат улыбается.

\- Ты готов? – спрашивает он, его голос такой сильный, как будто он совсем не боится. 

Питер никогда не был более готов в своей жизни. Непомерные боль и облегчение охватывают его одновременно, когда он кивает.

Нэйтан обнимает его, и вместе они взлетают высоко в опаленное небо, исчезая в яркой вспышке света.


End file.
